


I need your butt on my face, like...Yesterday

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Lycra, M/M, Rimming, stiles stilinksti's ass, vs derek hales face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 6 of KinktoberRimmingDerek Hale is OBSESSED with Stiles Stilinski's ass
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	I need your butt on my face, like...Yesterday

Day 6: Rimming

Derek had a fascination with Stiles's ass. It was just so perky and bouncy and perfect. He'd never really been an ass man with women but the second he saw Stiles stripping down to his underwear in his house after an incident with a giant squid and it's goo, he knew that, well, he was absolutely fucked.

He'd known that Stiles was attractive since he started the FBI programme, he was older, broader, growing into his lankiness and weird body movements in a way that he hadn't anticipated. 

Prior to the Squid incident, Derek had some mild fantasies of Stiles, nothing too concrete, nothing to make him feel guilty about when he saw Stiles the next day, usually just flashes of images; kissing him, grinding on each other, an occasional flash of his face as Derek came. But NOW?

Derek Hale was completely and utterly gone on the fantasy of eating Stiles's ass.

Honestly, Derek had never even rimmed anyone before so he wasn't exactly sure where that kink had come from. All he knew is that he couldn't keep his eyes away from those supple mounds and he's absolutely certain that every Were in the pack could smell his overwhelming scent of arousal every time he got a glimpse of it...

He wanted to bury his face there, rub his scruff over the cheeks until the skin was red, taste Stiles's pure, musky flavour on his tongue while he took the other man apart completely.

It was the only thought he jerked off to anymore and without fail, he would orgasm, hard and fast, striping his stomach with come.

He was so focused on Stiles's butt that he would drop things, simply forgetting to keep hold of them. Lost in the fantasy of the wrinkled pucker around his tongue. It turned out that Stiles actually bent over a LOT in his presence.

Stiles bent over to look at the laptop, to root around in his fridge, to get a book from his bookshelf, to put a DVD in the DVD player, to pick up whatever Derek had dropped and his favourite instance of all time was when he was showing Scott how he could touch his toes now since he'd started training at work because of all the stretches they had to do beforehand.

The straw that broke the camel's back though, was when Stiles decided to go running through the preserve one day so he'd pass his fitness test that month and he stopped by Derek's place to grab some water… In Lycra running shorts and a loose tee. 

Derek didn't manage to say a single word from when he let Stiles in, to when Stiles bent over to get a cold bottle of water from the bottom shelf, nattering enough for both of them all the while. 

He was mesmerised. His focus was like a laser and finally, Stiles noticed.

"Umm dude are you ok? You've popped claw and you look like you've lost your mind. Is there something on my ass? Why are you staring?" Stiles asked, bewildered.

Derek put away his claws but couldn't stop looking at Stiles shorts, he was facing him now so he got an eyeful of bulge instead and he briefly imagined nuzzling it on his way to getting between the human's cheeks. Nothing could stop the blood rushing to his face though and as he finally raised his eyes to meet Stiles's, he could see the realisation hit him.

"Oh!" Stiles said, obviously shocked at the information that Derek might be interested in his body.

"Wow, er… So you were like.. .looking, looking. Not just looking. You... you were checking me out. Oh my god, I was checked out by Derek Hale. I think that's the best confidence booster I've ever had." Stiles said smiling, eyes wide and shuffling slightly closer to Derek, not wanting to scare him off.

"Fuck, Stiles I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to and then the Lycra and... I'm so sorry for objectifying you." Derek finally found some words amongst the roaring in his head.

"Hey, big guy, don't apologise, feel free to look at my ass whenever you want, in fact, feel free to look or touch absolutely anything you want, ever," Stiles said, almost sounding giddy.

"Is this the first time? Or have you checked me out before? What is it exactly? You never normally do anything you don't mean to do" he continued.

Derek finally managed to claw back some confidence, he could smell Stiles's arousal now, so he was obviously interested in him too. what would be the harm in being honest?

"Your ass, it's just… Perfect. Fuck...I want to eat it. Please, Stiles, let me rim you until you can't take it anymore. I've wanted it for months. I need to get my tongue on you, in you." Derek was almost growling with need, he was so close to getting what he longed for.

Stiles squeezed his crotch briefly, he had gotten hard so fast that it was uncomfortable.

"Wow. Yes. Yes, you can definitely do that. Just… Let me go and shower real fast and then yea… Let's do that." Stiles said, backing away slowly.

"No, now" Derek growled louder.

"I'm all sweaty though, I had a shower this morning so I'm clean but definitely sweaty. I'll just get a quick-" Derek cut him off, pouncing on him and tugging his hair until their lips crashed together violently. His hands immediately went to Stiles's butt, lifting him and encouraging him to loop his legs around his waist as he carried him straight to his bedroom. He tossed Stiles on the bed and stripped as fast as he possibly could.

Stiles looked shocked as hell.

"I guess I'm not showering then? Which is a bit gross but dude it's your tongue. Holy… That's your dick. That is definitely your… God Der, you're so gorgeous and it's so… Oh, I really want to suck that." He babbled.

"No. First, I eat your ass and then everything else. I want you exactly like this. Salty and sweaty and perfect." Derek replied, flipping Stiles over and pulling off the Lycra and underwear in one go. He was finally here, right in front of Stiles naked ass, palming the cheeks, spreading them so he could see the pink hole perfectly.

No more words were needed as he dived in between the two soft mounds.

He started with broad licks across the skin, groaning in ecstasy as the taste of Stiles exploded across his tongue. Stiles might have moaned too but Derek was lost in his own world. He was gently squeezing Stiles cheeks as he licked away all the sweat that had accumulated there and when that was gone, he focused his attention on the hole, desperate to get to the taste inside. He licked and swirled and sucked at the pucker, vaguely aware of Stiles crying out constantly in pleasure and grinding back onto his face.  
When he finally managed to loosen the hole enough to get his tongue inside, he snapped. He was like a madman, slurping at Stiles while reaching down to furiously jerk his hard, dripping cock.

Stiles must have been doing the same because as he came with a cry, his hole tightened around Derek's tongue and the thought of it was what made Derek spill into his fist, hips jerking while he thrust his tongue as far as he could physically go.

As the pair came down from their orgasms, Derek withdrew his tongue but stayed between the lily-white cheeks to nuzzle and scent the area and also maybe give Stiles a bit of the beard burn that he'd been thinking about.

Eventually, Stiles flopped onto the bed, landing in the wet patch but not caring about it for now as he was absolutely boneless.

Derek finally dragged his attention away and crawled up to rest beside him on the bed, one finger still lying over Stiles's hole as if to reassure him that it was still there.

Stiles blinked up at him sleepily.

"That was amazing. You can definitely do that anytime, though I'm pretty sure I might spontaneously die if you never put your cock in me." He said seriously.

Derek chuckled lightly, rubbing his finger lightly over him as if he was petting a small animal.

"I might never want to stop doing it but I can definitely drag my attention away to sate… Other thirsts. That was perfection by the way. 10/10 would recommend to myself again." Derek said, smiling.

"Not anyone else?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Why would I do that? Then I'd have to share! Besides, I don't want to smell anyone else here, just you and me." Derek replied, tapping the hole as he referenced it.

"Mmm going steady already Huh? You'll have to take me out on a date if you want to have my butt all to yourself."

Derek beamed at him, he had hoped that this would be more than sex and he was preening at the thought of being Stiles's one and only.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, whenever and do whatever. The world is your oyster and you're my lobster." He said, blushing at how sappy he was being.

"I can't believe you just referenced friends in the most amazingly sweet and loving way. I'm definitely going to keep you, Derek Hale.

But when you say anything? Does that include fucking you sometimes?" Stiles said cheekily.

Derek frowned for a moment.

"Can I eat you out beforehand?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

"Then deal!" 

"Deal" Stiles replied, snuggling into Derek's side and falling asleep to Derek still petting his asshole gently.


End file.
